Sayonara, My Monoton Life
by Chisami Fuka
Summary: Len tahu, keputusannya untuk kabur dari rumah memang berakibat fatal, tapi dia tidak menyesal, dia mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, seperti suasana kelas yang terasa santai, tidak formal tapi he—/"HYATCHOOOOOOO!"/"KYAAA! GAKU! KALO BERSIN GA USAH DISKONIN KUAH DAN SAMBEL SEGALA! CABE SAMA BAWANG LAGI NAIK HARGA! HEMAT DIKIT NAPAH!"/Chapter 2 : Hello, new life!/RnR?
1. Sayonara, my monoton life!

**Summary : Hidupku monoton, /15 tahun menjadi anak yang sombong, angkuh dan menyebalkan./15 tahun di permainkan, seperti mayat hidup, dan di kekang./Aku tahu keputusan yang kuambil akan berakibat fatal, /Tinggal sendiri./ Kabur dari rumah./ Tapi hanya dengan cara inilah, aku bisa keluar dari hidup monotonku./Chapter 1 : Sayonara, my monoton life!/RnR?**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **

• **Vocaloid © Yamaha and Crypton Corp.**

• **Sayonara, My Monoton Life ****© Chisami Fuka**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Typo(s), OOT, pendeskripsian kurang, alur berantakan, dan ga jelas.**

**.**

**Sayonara, My Monoton Life.**

**Chapter 1 : Sayonara, my monoton life!**

**.**

**Don't like? Click back.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal PoV**

Kening Kaganemika Rin berkerut samar saat dia melewati koridor sekolahnya, hampir semua orang yang di lewatinya membicarakannya dalam sisi negatif, entah dengan cara berbisik ataupun berbicara dengan keras, sengaja menyindir dirinya.

Kaganemika Rin hanya berusaha memasang tampang datar sampai saat dia melewati beberapa gadis, mukanya langsung kecut. "Kau sudah dengar? Katanya dia beradu mulut dengan kakak kelas tadi pagi! Cih, padahal dia itu hanya adik kelas!" bisik salah satu gadis itu.

Kaganemika Rin menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah kerumunan gadis itu, "Well, darimana kau dapat info itu?" tanya Rin datar. Gadis yang di tanyai itu diam sambil merinding, meski ekspresi Rin datar, tapi tatapan matanya mematikan.

"S-Semua sudah membicarakanmu! Anak sombong dan angkuh sepertimu bahkan sebelum masuk kesini banyak yang protes karena kau mendaftar kesini!" balas gadis itu. Kaganemika Rin mendecak sebal,

"Pertama, aku tidak beradu mulut dengan siapapun hari ini, jadi katakan pada sumber informasimu agar tidak asal membuat gossip murahan. Kedua, aku masuk kesini karena secara langsung diminta oleh kepala sekolah sekolah ini, see? Prestasiku banyak, jauh beda denganmu yang hanya bisa menggossipkan orang dan malah gossip itu tidak benar. Jadi, kalau kau punya waktu untuk menggossipkan orang, berkacalah dulu, sudah sempurnakah dirimu?" balas Rin panjang lebar dengan nada mengejek, lawan bicara Rin tercengang dan itu membuat Rin menyunggingkan senyum kemenangannya, Kaganemika Rin sudah menang.

Selesailah perdebatan karena lawan bicaranya tidak berkutik lagi, maka Kaganemika Rin berjalan pergi, melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya.

Dia Kaganemika Rin, putri bungsu keluarga Kaganemika yang kaya raya. Anak dari pasangan Kaganemika Lui dan Kaganemika Ring dan adik dari Kaganemika Lenka. Memiliki mata berwarna aquamarine dan rambut honeyblonde sebahu.

Hari ini hari pertamanya masuk ke SMA, Crypton Senior Highschool dan dia berumur 16 tahun. Dan sudah dilihat dari percakapan di atas, sifat Rin di mata banyak orang adalah menyebalkan, angkuh dan sombong, dan nyatanya memang begitu. Putri bungsu keluarga Kaganemika itu memang angkuh, menyebalkan, sombong, berlidah tajam dan pandai beradu mulut, tapi itu hanya dilakukannya pada orang yang mengganggunya.

Rin berhenti di samping sebuah mobil limousine hitam dan seorang pria berjas membukakannya pintu mobil itu. Rin duduk diam dalam mobil itu, matanya hanya menoleh keluar jendela dan memperhatikan area-area yang di lewatinya. Setelah beberapa lama, mobilnya berhenti di sebuah halaman yang besar, Rin tahu kalau itu halaman rumahnya.

Seorang pria berjas membukakannya pintu mobil lagi, dengan wajah datar Rin berjalan keluar dan memasuki mansion besarnya tanpa kata-kata.

"Selamat datang, Rin-sama." ucap maid yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu sambil membungkukkan diri, Rin hanya diam sambil berjalan menuju tangga, bermaksud pergi ke lantai atas.

"Rinny," panggil seseorang tiba-tiba saat Rin hendak membuka pintu kamarnya, "Hm?"

"Setelah ganti baju pergilah ke ruang tengah, Papa dan Mama mau bicara katanya," ucap orang yang memanggil Rin tadi. "Baiklah, Lenka-nee." jawab Rin sambil masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Kakaknya, Kaganemika Lenka, 20 tahun dan sedang kuliah di salah satu universitas terkenal di luar negri, hanya pulang beberapa kali kalau studynya sedang di 'istirahatkan'.

Rin melemparkan tasnya asal ke lantai dan segera mengambil handuk kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, beberapa lama kemudian dia keluar dan berganti pakaian, kemudian segera turun ke ruang tengah.

"Selamat siang, Papa, Mama, Lenka-nee." sapa Rin sambil membungkuk ketika sampai di ruang tengah. "Duduklah," ucap mamanya. Rin hanya menurut dan duduk di samping Kakaknya.

"Karena semua sudah berkumpul, kita mulai saja. Kami akan langsung ke topik pembicaraan," ucap Nyonya Kaganemika. Lenka dan Rin hanya diam mendengarkan, "Kita akan pindah besok." satu kalimat keluar dari Tuan Kaganemika.

"Kemana?" tanya Lenka langsung. "Salah satu mansion di Yokohama." balas Mamanya. "Bagaimana dengan sekolah Rinny? Jarak antara Tokyo dan Yokohama lumayan jauh loh.. Sekitar 45 menit, masa Rinny harus bolak-balik selama satu jam?" tanya Lenka lagi, dia memang sangat perhatian dengan adiknya yang dingin itu.

"Rin juga akan pindah sekolah," ucap Nyonya Kaganemika. "Pindah?" ulang Rin. Nyonya Kaganemika hanya mengangguk.

Rin menunduk sebentar, kalau dia pindah dan terus mengikuti keputusan orang tuanya, dia akan terus-terusan dimanjakan oleh kekayaan orang tuanya.

"Eng... Bagaimana kalau aku tinggal sendiri di Tokyo? Aku akan mencari apartement sendiri." usul Rin pelan.

"E-E-Ehh?! Tidak tidak tidak! Rinny, kau itu masih kecil! Bahaya kalau tinggal sendirian!" protes Lenka. Nyonya Kaganemika dan Tuan Kaganemika saling pandang sebentar. "Tidak bisa Rin, kami tidak bisa membiarkanmu tinggal sendirian di Tokyo, disini sangat berbahaya." ucap Nyonya Kaganemika kemudian. Lenka langsung menghela nafas lega.

"Tapi Ma, Lenka-nee saja pernah pergi ke Australia sendirian waktu berumur 14 tahun, aku hanya tidak ingin pindah sekolah lagi." ucap Rin. Entah sejak kapan dia terobsesi untuk tinggal sendiri.

Freeze

'Darimana Rinny tau?' batin Lenka.

"Memangnya Rin suka dengan sekolahnya?" tanya Nyonya Kaganemika lagi. Kalau jujur, Rin pasti akan menjawab benci, tapi dia lebih suka tinggal sendiri, tanpa maid dan satpam yang mengelilinginya.

Rin akhirnya mengangguk, Nyonya Kaganemika menghela nafas. "Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi kami akan menyuruh orang untuk menjemputmu ke mansion di Yokohama sekali dua minggu agar kami tidak terlalu khawatir padamu." ucap Nyonya Kaganemika. "Baiklah," balas Rin sambil tersenyum.

Rin tahu, keputusannya untuk tinggal sendiri itu berbahaya, bisa-bisa dia di culik atau apa, apalagi kota tempatnya tinggal ini tidak bisa di bilang aman.

Tapi Rin sudah bosan dengan hidup lamanya itu, bangun tidur; pergi sekolah; di kucilkan, di hina di sekolah; pulang sekolah; diam di rumah; tidur. Bosan, bukan?

Kalau dia tinggal sendirian, dia bisa 'bebas'.

"Tidakk! Disini sangat sempit! Gimana Rinnyku bisa tinggal?" teriak Lenka frustasi saat tiba di apartement Rin. Rin mengedarkan pandangannya, tidak sempit-sempit amat kok menurutnya.

"Disini engga sempit, Lenka-nee." ucap Rin sambil menarik kopernya dan mulai menyusun pakaiannya. Lenka mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Rinny yakin tidak apa-apa tinggal sendirian disini?" tanya Lenka sambil duduk di pinggir ranjang Rin yang berukuran king size. Rin mengangguk pelan, "Jangan terlalu khawatir, Lenka-nee. Aku juga akan pulang sesekali kok ke mansion di Yokohama." ucap Rin lembut.

Rin hanya bersikap lembut pada kakak dan orang tuanya, karena selama 16 tahun cuma mereka yang dekat dengan Rin, Lenka jugalah yang selalu perhatian pada Rin.

"Iya deh.." gumam Lenka sambil membaringkan dirinya di kasur. "Tapi kalau ada apa-apa telepon ya!" ucapnya kemudian. Rin hanya mengangguk. "Lenka-nee, daripada berguling-guling di kasur, tolong bantu aku menyusun barangku."

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam berlari di sebuah lorong gelap, setelah beberapa lama berlari, dia berhenti dan mengatur nafasnya.

Mata aquamarinenya menatap ke sebuah bangunan yang menjulang tinggi, "Bagus," gumamnya sambil berlari ke gedung itu.

"Le—Rei!" teriak seseorang ketika pemuda tadi tiba di dalam gedung. "Ah! Mikuo!" balasnya sambil mendekati orang tadi.

"Kenapa ngos-ngosan?" tanya orang yang bernama Mikuo, "Aku di kejar lagi," balas Rei. "Dan... Mana lensa kontakmu?" tanya Mikuo lagi. Rei menghela nafas, "Aku lupa memakainya tadi, tolong belikan aku yang baru." ucap Rei. Mikuo hanya mengangkat bahunya, "Ini kunci apartementmu, nanti malam akan kusuruh orang untuk mengantarkan keperluanmu, semua barang sudah tersedia di apartementmu." ucap Mikuo sambil memberikan sebuah kunci pada Rei. "Um, terima kasih, Mikuo." gumam Rei.

Mikuo tersenyum kemudian meninju bahu Rei pelan, "Tidak masalah. Ya sudah, sampai jumpa besok. Jangan lupa, Crypton Senior Highschool, kelas 10A." ucap Mikuo sambil berjalan pergi. Setelah itu Rei segera naik ke lantai 5 gedung itu, bermaksud pergi ke apartementnya.

Namanya Rei, Kagene Rei. Rambutnya berwarna hitam dan seharusnya matanya berwarna kuning. Tapi itu hanyalah samarannya.

Nama aslinya Kagamine Len, rambutnya berwarna honey blonde dan matanya berwarna aquamarine. Putra tunggal keluarga Kagamine yang sedang dalam pelarian alias kabur dari rumah.

"Nomor 24..." gumamnya setelah keluar dari lift.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

BRUK

"A-Au..." terdengar ringis seorang gadis, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Len sambil menunduk ke bawah, seseorang berlari ke arahnya dan menabraknya kemudian terjatuh tadi, syukurnya Len cukup kuat jadi tidak terjatuh. Len mengulurkan tangannya pada orang itu, seorang gadis berambut blonde.

"M-Maaf sudah menabrakmu! Sungguh aku tidak senga...ja.." ucap orang itu sambil berdiri. Orang itu membulatkan matanya, kaget karena orang yang di tabraknya tidak terjatuh padahal jelas-jelas orang yang di tabraknya itu lebih pendek darinya.

"Tidak masalah, lain kali hati-hati ya." ucap Len sambil berjalan pergi. Saat melewati Len melewati orang itu, orang itu sempat melihat nomor di gantungan kunci apartement Len. "H-Hei," panggil orang itu, membuat Len membalikkan barangnya.

"Ya?" tanya Len. "Kau tinggal di apartement 24?" tanya orang itu. Len mengangguk pelan, "Ah! Aku tinggal di apartement nomor 25! Meski aku hanya menemani adikku sampai lusa, tapi perkenalkan, namaku Kaganemika Lenka. Salam kenal." ucap Lenka sambil membungkukkan diri.

Len diam sebentar, "A-Aku Kagene Rei, aku juga baru hari ini disini. Salam kenal juga." balas Len. "Kalau begitu aku duluan, sampai nanti." ucap Lenka sambil masuk ke lift. Setelah Lenka pergi, Len hanya mengangkat bahunya kemudian berjalan lagi ke apartement nomor 24, dia sempat menoleh ke apartement nomor 25 yang ada di samping kirinya sebentar, terlihat ada tulisan 'Kaganemika Rin' di pintu nomor 25 dan di pintunya sendiri ada nama 'Kagene Rei'.

"Kaganemika ya.." gumamnya pelan sambil membuka pintu apartementnya dan menghidupkan lampunya.

Len langsung berjalan ke arah kasurnya dan menghempaskan dirinya ke kasur.

Tok tok tok

Len menggerutu pelan, baru beberapa detik dia berbaring di kasurnya, seseorang sudah mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Len berjalan membuka pintu kamarnya, terlihat seorang pria berbadan besar berdiri sambil membawa sebuah kantong plastik...berwarna pink dengan motif pisang.

"Kagene Rei?" tanya pria itu. Len mengangguk, "Ini ada kiriman dari Mikuo-sama." ucap pria itu. "Ah.. Terima kasih." balas Len, setelah itu pria itu berjalan pergi dan Len menutup pintunya, tidak lupa menguncinya.

Len menggerutu kesal saat melihat kantong plastik itu, warna pink? Mikuo pasti mengerjainya.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal Mikuo. Dia adalah teman baik Len sekaligus anak dari keluarga kaya raya, dia sendiri sudah memimpin sebuah perusahaan negi di Jepang dan umurnya baru 16 tahun. Semua keperluan pelarian Len dari apartement, baju, penyamaran, sekolah baru Len di atur oleh Mikuo.

Kembali ke keadaan, Len membuka sebuah kotak yang ada di kantong itu, isinya adalah beberapa lensa kontak berwarna kuning gelap.

Len segera berjalan ke arah cermin dan memakai lensa kontaknya. "Bagus.." gumamnya pelan.

Tok tok tok

Len segera berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya, orang tadi—Kaganemika Lenka sedang berdiri di depan pintunya dengan sebuah kotak di tangannya.

"Ng.. Ada apa?" tanya Len heran saat Lenka hanya diam menatapnya sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Matamu... Bukannya tadi warnanya biru ya?" tanya Lenka pelan.

Len tersenyum kecut dalam hati, 'Kaganemika Lenka mempunyai kemampuan menghafal dalam sekali lirik, daya ingatnya sungguh besar.' batinnya.

"Eng.. Mungkin Anda salah lihat tadi, Lenka-san. Mataku dari tadi berwarna kuning kok," ucap Len ramah. Lenka hanya mengangguk-ngangguk, "Baiklah. Lupakan. Hei! Rinny! Ayo kesini! Dia tetanggamu," ucap Lenka setengah berteriak pada orang yang berdiri agak jauh darinya. Len menoleh ke arah itu, seorang gadis berambut honey blonde dan matanya berwarna aquamarine menatap Len dan Lenka dengan wajah datar sebelum berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Nah, Rei-san. Perkenalkan, ini adikku, mulai hari ini dia akan tinggal di apartement nomor 25! Namanya Kaganemika Rin." ucap Lenka sambil memperkenalkan mereka. "Dan Rinny, ini Kagene Rei, dia tetanggamu. Jadilah akrab dengannya!" ucap Lenka lagi.

Len hanya tersenyum ramah, 'Kaganemika Rin, pendiam, sombong, angkuh dan menyebalkan.' batinnya lagi.

"Oh ya, lalu lalu, ini untukmu, sebagai tanda perkenalan kami!" ucap Lenka sambil menyodorkan Len kotak yang dia bawa dari tadi. "E-Eh? Terima kasih banyak." balas Len. Lenka hanya tersenyum, "Tidak masalah, nah, kalau begitu aku dan Rin akan kembali ke apartement kami dulu. Sampai jumpa, Rei-san." ucap Lenka sambil menarik Rin dan masuk ke apartement nomor 25.

Len tersenyum pelan sebelum menutup pintunya.

Len sudah tahu sifat Lenka dan Rin karena keluarga Kaganemika adalah keluarga yang terkenal.

Bukan hanya itu, keluarga Kagamine dan keluarga Kaganemika juga saingan berat, berawal dari suatu kejadian. Kalau saja Lenka dan Rin tahu sosok asli Len, Lenka dan Rin pasti akan bersikap dingin padanya, karena persaingan keluarga mereka sangatlah berat.

Tapi kalau di suruh memilih, Len akan memihak pada keluarga Kaganemika. Dia membenci keluarganya, dia membenci Ayahnya, oleh sebab itu dia kabur dari rumah. Dengan susah payah, dengan bantuan teman terbaiknya, dia berhasil keluar dari mansion besar Kagamine.

Ayah Len bernama Kagamine Leon, keras, tegas, seenaknya, menyebalkan. Itu menurut Len. Sedangkan ibu Len, Kagamine Lily sudah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu karena pembunuhan, keluarga Kagamine yang kaya raya memang selalu di terror banyak penjahat.

Kenapa Len kabur dari rumah? Alasannya sederhana. Ayahnya menikah lagi tanpa persetujuan Len, tentu saja Len yang sangat menyayangi ibunya tidak setuju, apalagi tanpa membicarakannya dengan Len.

Bukan hanya itu, Len sudah muak. Secara tiba-tiba dia di jodohkan dengan seseorang yang bahkan tidak di ketahuinya sama sekali.

Karena itu Len memilih kabur dari rumah, menyamar sebagai seorang Kagene Rei, mengecat rambut blondenya menjadi hitam, memakai lensa kontak kuning untuk menutupi iris aquamarinenya. Dan dia akan pindah sekolah juga, menghilang tanpa kabar.

Tapi Len tidak khawatir akan di cari oleh polisi atau apa, karena dia yakin 100% kalau Ayahnya akan diam dan melakukan pencarian secara diam-diam, tanpa di ketahui media massa karena Ayahnya pasti akan repot menanggapi pertanyaan media massa.

Kenapa anak Anda bisa kabur dari rumah?

Apa saja yang dia lakukan terakhir? Apakah kelakuannya aneh?

Apa karena dia di jodohkan, makanya dia kabur dari rumah?

Simple, pokoknya Len tahu Ayahnya tidak akan melaporkannya ke polisi bahwa dia kabur dari rumah.

Kapan Len akan kembali?

Len hanya akan kembali jika Ayahnya menyesal dan membatalkan perjodohannya.

Len menatap jam dindingnya, pukul 9.47 malam, Len menggaruk kepalanya sebentar sebelum berjalan ke arah cermin dan melepas lensa kontaknya, kemudian berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dan mandi.

Setelah beberapa lama Len keluar dengan sosok aslinya, iris yang berwarna aquamarine dan rambut yang berwarna honey blonde.

Setelah memakai baju, Len segera naik ke kasurnya dan terlelap.

"Rinny! Bangun! Udah pagi!" teriak Lenka sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh adiknya yang masih tertidur dengan pulas di kasurnya.

Rin membuka matanya dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk sebelum menoleh ke arah jam dinding.

"Lenka-nee, ini baru jam setengah lima. Rin sekolahnya jam enam." gumam Rin. "Tapi pemilik apartement menyediakan sarapan pagi jam lima! Gratis loh! Daripada susah-susah masak apalagi barang-barangmu masih berantakan, kita makan di bawah dulu saja." ucap Lenka. "Ungg... Baiklah..." gumam Rin, lebih baik menuruti permintaan kakaknya daripada mendengar kakaknya mengatainya jahat selama 5 jam—akibat kalau permintaannya tidak di penuhi.

Setelah beberapa lama kemudian, Rin siap dengan seragam sekolahnya. Sambil menguap-nguap dia mengekori kakaknya yang berjalan dengan semangat menggebu-gebu. "Menu hari ini ada oatmilks pisang, jangan di lewatkan!" seru Lenka dari tadi.

Setelah sampai di restoran kecil yang terletak di lantai satu, Lenka dan Rin segera mengantri mengambil sarapan, roti dengan selai sesuai selera, oatmilks dengan berbagai rasa, susu, kopi, bahkan bubur sudah di sediakan di sebuah tempat. Rin hanya mengambil selembar roti tawar dengan selai jeruk dan segelas susu, sedangkan Lenka memborong roti selai pisang, semangkuk oatmilks pisang, segelas kopi dan bubur.

Rin bahkan heran, kenapa Lenka yang termasuk monster makanan bisa tetap langsing dengan berat ideal padahal porsi makannya melebihi porsi normal.

Bodoh amat.

BRUK

Malangnya nasib Rin, seseorang menabraknya dan menumpahkan kopi di seragamnya. "Punya mata atau tidak?" gumam Rin spontan sambil menatap tajam orang yang menabraknya. "Rinny! Ga boleh kasar begitu," nasehat Lenka.

"E-Eh? Maafkan aku! Aku tidak sengaja! Sungguh!" ucap orang itu sambil membungkuk, meminta maaf pada Rin. Rin menggerutu kesal, bagus, sekarang rok seragamnya ada bercak hitamnya, bisa-bisa orang-orang mengomongkan yang aneh-aneh tentangnya lagi di sekolah.

"Ne? Rei-san? Ah! Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula Rei-san kan tidak senga...ja..." lagi-lagi Lenka memperlambat ucapannya saat melihat Len. "Eh? Rei-san sekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Rinny?" tanyanya kemudian. Len segera menoleh ke arah Rin, sama-sama seragam Crypton Senior Highschool.

"A-Ah.. Kurasa begitu," ucap Len. "Oh ya? Kelas berapa?" tanya Lenka lagi. "Sepuluh A," jawab Len. "Uwoh? Sekelas dengan Rinny? Tapi kenapa kalian tidak saling mengenal?" tanya Lenka heran. "A-Aku kemarin tidak masuk sekolah karena ada urusan, jadi kami tidak sempat bertemu." ucap Len cepat-cepat. "Oh.."

"Kalau begitu kami duluan ya, Rei-san." ucap Lenka. Len hanya mengangguk, tapi dia bisa melihat Rin menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Nee Rinny, aku tidak bisa menemanimu ke sekolah karena aku harus segera pulang ke mansion dan membantu Papa Mama membereskan barang, Rinny bisa pergi sendiri, kan?" tanya Lenka. Rin mengangguk, ga di bilang pun Rin udah berniat pergi sendiri.

"Baguslah," ucap Lenka sambil tersenyum.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Rin segera berjalan keluar apartement dan berjalan menuju sekolahnya. Jarak sekolahnya dan apartement memang dekat.

Dan beruntungnya dia bertemu dengan orang tadi, yang menumpahkan kopinya di roknya. Len yang sepertinya sadar ada orang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan mematikan segera menoleh ke orang itu.

"O-Oh hai, Kaganemika Rin-san," ucap Len sambil tertawa garing. Rin hanya membuang muka dan terus berjalan, "Kau masih marah denganku ya? Hehehe.." ucap Len, Rin hanya diam sambil terus berjalan. "Jangan dekat-dekat denganku." ucap Rin datar.

"Aku 'kan tadi tidak sengaja, sungguh!" ucap Len. Rin hanya menutar bola matanya, sebal. "Kalau kau ingin meminta maaf, jauhi aku dan jangan berbicara denganku lagi." ucap Rin sambil mempercepat langkahnya. "Eng? Baiklah.." gumam Len.

Tiba di depan sekolah Crypton Senior Highschool, Len bisa melihat beberapa limousine terparkir disana. Terlihat juga beberapa pria berjas sedang berdiri di sana dan Len bisa melihat Mikuo sedang berbicara dengan mereka.

'Pasti mereka sedang mencariku,' batin Len. Ayahnya tahu kalau Len berteman dekat dengan Mikuo, dan kalau Len menghilang, orang pertama yang di tanyai pasti Mikuo, sahabat dekat Len.

"Dasar angkuh, kemarin saja dia sudah mengatai seorang gadis. Pantas saja dia tidak punya teman." samar-samar Len mendengar bisik-bisikkan orang. Len segera tersadar pada Rin yang berjalan di depannya.

'Tidak punya teman, huh?' batin Len.

Len terus mengikuti Rin karena dia dan Rin sekelas kan? Tidak perlu susah-susah menanyakan dimana kelas sepuluh A karena Rin juga di sepuluh A.

Len tersenyum melihat suasana kelas, memang inilah yang selama ini diinginkannya, selama ini Len sekolah di sebuah sekolah elit dan semua muridnya bersikap formal, membosankan.

"Selamat pagi semuanya! Namaku Kagene Rei, kemarin aku tidak masuk karena ada urusan. Salam kenal." ucap Len tanpa aba-aba dan membuat banyak orang di kelas itu menatapnya, beberapa orang tersenyum, beberapa orang juga mendekatinya.

"Salam kenal juga Kagene Rei-san, namaku Clara." ucap seseorang dari orang-orang itu sambil mendekati Len.

Hari pertama, Len sudah menunjukkan sifat ramahnya dan di sukai banyak orang, dia mendapat banyak teman di hari pertamanya.

Setelah beberapa lama Mikuo masuk ke dalam kelas dengan muka kesal. "Hoi Le— Rei," panggil Mikuo, dia sempat menyebutkan nama asli Len tadi. "Eh? Kalian saling kenal?" tanya seseorang pada Len. Len hanya tersenyum sambil berjalan mendekati Mikuo.

"Mereka mencarimu tadi," bisik Mikuo pelan, mereka berada di pojok kelas jadi tidak ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka. "Aku tahu," balas Len sambil tersenyum.

"Sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Mikuo. Len mengangkat bahu, "Aku tidak mau memikirkannya. Karena apa yang selama ini ku inginkan ada disini, kebebasan. Teman yang tidak formal, bisa hidup santai, tidak di penuhi jadwal rapat, teman, cuma ini yang kuinginkan." jawab Len sambil tersenyum miris. "Jujur, aku muak dengan kehidupanku dulu," lanjut Len.

Mikuo menghela nafas, "Ya sudah. Hadapi semua yang terjadi, aku selalu mendukungmu." ucap Mikuo. Len hanya tersenyum.

"Well, kukira aku tidak perlu memperkenalkanmu pada orang-orang disini lagi, karena sepertinya kau sudah berkenalan dengan mereka semua." ucap Mikuo. Len hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong Mikuo. Kenapa kau menyewakanku di apartement yang bersebelahan dengan seorang Kaganemika?" tanya Len. Sudah di ketahui banyak orang kalau hubungan Kagamine dan Kaganemika seperti kucing dan anjing.

"Eh? Kau bersebelahan dengan seorang Kaganemika? Siapa? Jujur, aku tidak tahu." tanya Mikuo. Len melirik pada Rin yang sedang duduk diam di sudut kelas, "Kaganemika Rin, yang itu." ucap Len. Mikuo mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, "Nee? Aku tidak tahu. Sungguh. Tapi.. Kenapa dia bisa tinggal di apartement juga?" tanya Mikuo. "Entahlah, kemarin aku sempat bertemu dengan Kagamine Lenka juga, dia sangat ramah padaku, tapi kalau dia tahu kalau aku adalah Kagamine, mungkin dia hanya akan menatapku dengan tajam." ucap Len sambil tertawa.

"Ah, sudahlah... Selama dengan penyamaranku ini tidak akan ada yang tahu," lanjut Len sambil tersenyum miris.

Hidup dalam penyamaran itu tidak menyenangkan, kan?

"Tapi hanya dengan ini aku bisa keluar dari hidupku yang monoton, 15 tahun hidup seperti boneka. Meski aku tahu keputusanku untuk kabur dari rumah akan berakibat fatal, aku tidak akan menyesal sedikitpun." lanjut Len lagi.

Bebas.

Sayonara, my monoton life.

_**~To be Continue~**_

**Author's Territorial**

Chisami Fuka is back~~~! #nebar paku payung

Ekhm ekhm! Sebenarnya Saia pengen habisin waktu liburan Saia dengan nyerang(?) Fandom Vocaloid dengan karya absurd Saia (￣v￣)v #plak

Tapi apa daya, memory Saia keformat beberapa hari yang lalu dan semua memory Saia hilang, lagu, gambar, video, sampai semua cerita. Oleh karena itu Saia habisin setengah waktu liburan Saia buat donlod ulang semua lagu, gambar dan video yang hilang. R. I. P. my old memory (˘ʃƪ˘) #plak

Juga, gomen kalau ada typo atau kesalahan, Saia ngetik tanpa ngecek ulang, males #bom

Last, disini Len menyamar menjadi Rei, tau Rei yang mana? Tau kan? Baguslah #plak.

Juga kenapa keluarga Kagamine dan Kaganemika bisa saingan mungkin di ceritakan di chapter selanjutnya.

Dan... Saia tahu fict ini super ga jelas. Tapi Saia ga bisa nahan hasrat(?) dan nafsu(?) buat nulis dan nge-publish cerita, gomen uda menuh-menuhin Archive ._.v

Etto, keep or delete? Mind to review?

Thanks for reading!

Sign,

Chisami Fuka.


	2. Hello, new life!

Balesan ripiu~:

**Namikaze Kyoko**

Okeh, ini uda apdet. Makasi reviewnya~! ( 'v' )

**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko**

Konbawa mo, Kuro 'Kaito' Neko-san~! Ah, ya gitu deh XD Kalo soal rambut Rei, saia kurang jelas ._. Tapi mungkin di fanfic ini di urai aja ya :3. Oh ya.. Etto, Saia uda add pin bb Kuro-san, di accept ya yg blakangnya 1B~. Okeh, ini uda apdet. Makasi uda ripiu, fave dan follow~!

**z**

Ini uda lanjut, ga di delete kok. Makasi ya reviewnya~!

**AnimCookies**

Okeh, cerita ini di keep(?) 'v')9. Bikin penasaran ya~? Gomen, hahaha. Makasi ya reviewnya~!

**NRen**

Halo juga :D. Oh.. Ini uda apdet, ga di delete kok :3. Makasi reviewnya~!

**Kagami Juci-sama**

Kalo jawaban dari pertanyaannya, baca aja ya~! #plak. Ehehehe.. Wah, makasi ya uda mau fav dan review ( 'w' ), ini uda apdet~

**Okami no Amemori**

Ah, ini uda lanjut~. Okeh, salam kenal juga :D~. Makasi uda review~!

**Shinichi Rukia**

Okeh, ini ga di delete :3. Ah, makasi ya~! Review panjang pendek ga masalah kok ^^. Dan ini uda apdet~! Makasi buat reviewnya~!

**Chiao-chan Kumikawa**

Yo! Chiao-chan! Hahaha, iyalah, soalnya file-file yg ilang itu berharga banget :') #plak. Ah, oke, makasi banyak Chiao-chan~! Makasi juga buat reviewnya~! :3

**Guest**

Okeh, ini udah lanjut! Makasi reviewnya :3

**~Really thank you for your review~!~**

**Summary : Len tahu, keputusannya untuk kabur dari rumah memang berakibat fatal, tapi dia tidak menyesal, dia mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, seperti suasana kelas yang terasa santai, tidak formal tapi he****—/****"HYATCHOOOOOOO!"/"KYAAA! GAKU! KALO BERSIN GA USAH DISKONIN KUAH DAN SAMBEL SEGALA! CABE SAMA BAWANG LAGI NAIK HARGA! HEMAT DIKIT NAPAH?!"/Chapter 2 : Hello, new life!/RnR?**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **

• **Vocaloid © Yamaha and Crypton Corp.**

• **Sayonara, My Monoton Life ****© Chisami Fuka**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Typo(s), OOT, pendeskripsian kurang, alur berantakan, dan ga jelas.**

**.**

**Sayonara, My Monoton Life.**

**Chapter 2 : Hello, new life!**

**.**

**Don't like? Click back.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal PoV**

"Perkenalkan, namaku Kagene Rei, aku pindahan dari desa kecil di suatu tempat, dan sekarang aku tinggal sendirian di sebuah apartement karena orang tuaku bekerja di luar negri. Salam kenal." ucap Len sambil memperkenalkan dirinya lagi, secara resmi di depan kelas.

Beberapa orang terlihat tersenyum menatap Len, mereka suka sosok Len yang ramah, ceria, dan seru—setidaknya itu yang banyak orang pikirkan.

"Nah.. Rei-san, kau bisa duduk di... Samping Kaganemika-san. Kaganemika-san, angkat tanganmu." ucap guru yang daritadi berdiri di samping Len. Semua sudah tahu kalau Rei(Len) pasti akan duduk di samping Rin karena jumlah anggota kelas mereka sebelumnya ganjil dan setiap bangku di tempati dua orang.

Rin mengangkat tangannya tidak terlalu tinggi, Len segera berjalan ke arah Rin dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Buka buku kalian halaman 4—.."

"Hei Rei-san! Sebaiknya kau hati-hati pada anak yang di sampingmu, dia itu menyebalkan." ucap seorang lelaki yang duduk di depan Len, secara terang-terangan dia mengatai Rin padahal Rin ada di dekat mereka. Tapi Rin hanya diam dan sibuk memperhatikan bukunya.

Len hanya tertawa pelan, tidak bermaksud menjawab ucapan orang tadi. Kasian 'kan Rinnya?

"Kau tidak marah kalau orang-orang membicarakanmu begitu?" tanya Len sambil berbibisik pada Rin.

Diam, tidak ada jawaban.

"Hei, aku bicara padamu." ucap Len.

Masih tidak jawaban.

"Kau de—"

"Tuli ya? Bukannya tadi aku sudah bilang padamu untuk tidak berbicara padaku? Punya telinga atau tidak? Bisa dengar atau tidak? Dan soal yang kau tanyakan itu adalah urusanku, bukan urusanmu. Jadi diamlah dan jangan banyak tanya." potong Rin.

Auch, sadis.

"Oh.. Ya.. Engg.. Baiklah..." gumam Len, sawan karena Rin jauh lebih 'berlidah tajam' daripada yang dia bayangkan.

'Pantesan aja ga punya teman...' batin Len.

Len menghela nafas, teman sebangkunya sama sekali tidak seru. Tapi yah mau bagaimana lagi, Mikuo duduk jauh darinya, dan Len masih tidak terlalu dekat dengan yang lain.

Tapi yang penting, jangan dekat-dekat dengan Kaganemika.

Keluarga Kagamine dan Kaganemika bisa bersaing karena beberapa tahun yang lalu, jauh sebelum Len lahir, keluarga mereka adalah sama-sama keluarga Yakuza, akibat suatu masalah kedua keluarga itu saling membunuh. Hingga sekarang mereka masih bersaing tapi tidak saling membunuh lagi, dan mereka bukan Yakuza lagi.

Meski Len merasa bodoh amat tentang masalah itu, tapi anggota keluarganya yang lain sepertinya masih menaruh dendam pada keluarga Kaganemika, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Len pernah bertemu dengan Lenka dan Rin di suatu pesta perusahaan, salah satu perusahaan mengadakan pesta dalam rangka entah apa dan mengundang keluarga pemimpin perusahaan lain. Dan Len menghadirinya, dia sempat berpapasan dengan Lenka dan Rin yang menatapnya dengan tajam. Karena bingung, Len bertanya pada Mamanya dan Mamanya menjelaskan semuanya.

Tapi itu sudah 10 tahun yang lalu, Mamanya juga sudah meninggal sekarang.

Tuk

Lamunan Len terbuyar karena sebuah lipatan kertas mendarat di kepalanya. Len menoleh ke kanan-kiri, seorang laki-laki berambut biru tengah tersenyum padanya. Dan Len merasa senyuman itu...agak menggelikan.

Dengan ragu, Len membuka lipatan kertas itu,

'Hai~! Namaku Kaito, salam kenal~!'

Sekian isi kertas itu.

Len menelan ludahnya, dengan agak canggung dan illfeel dia menoleh kembali ke arah laki-laki itu dan tersenyum canggung. Setelah itu dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

Len kembali memperhatikan suasana kelas sambil tersenyum, guru mengajar dengan santai, para murid menyimak dengan santai, suasana yang terasa santai, tidak formal tapi he—

"HYATCHOOOOOOO!"

Semua menoleh ke asal suara.

"KYAAA! GAKU! KALO BERSIN GA USAH DISKONIN KUAH DAN SAMBEL SEGALA! CABE SAMA BAWANG LAGI NAIK HARGA! HEMAT DIKIT NAPAH?!" teriak sebuah suara melengking dari samping asal suara bersin pertama.

Len bisa melihat seorang gadis berambut pink sedang berteriak minta tissue pada orang-orang sekelilingnya sedangkan orang yang duduk di sampingnya berambut ungu yang menjadi pelaku bersin hanya diam sambil mengusap-ngusap hidungnya.

Len langsung sweatdrop. Bersin ke muka orang di sertakan ludah dan ingus, siapa yang engga jijik coba?

Sementara semua sibuk tertawa, guru membuka mulutnya. "Gakupo-san, cepat bersihkan..." ucap gurunya.

"Luka-san juga." lanjut gurunya pelan.

Sambil menyumpah serapah, Luka yang berambut pink berjalan keluar kelas dan di ekori oleh Gakupo yang berambut ungu.

"Ehm.. Kita lanjutkan pelajaran." ucap guru itu tegas.

"Eng.. Sensei.." panggil seorang murid pelan. "Hm?"

"IA-san pingsan, tuh..." ucap murid itu pelan. "Eh? Kenapa bisa?" tanya si guru panik sambil mendekat ke anak yang di maksud.

"Kena semburan racun Gakupo."

CKIIT

Sang guru mengerem langkahnya, mengurung niatnya untuk langsung membawa si murid ke UKS. "Siapapun, tolong bawa IA-san ke UKS." perintah sang guru.

Semua tahu, kalau bersin Gakupo itu sangat menjijikkan.

Karena panik tidak ada yang mau membawa murid menyedihkan yang pingsan akibat semburan Gakupo itu ke UKS, akhirnya seorang laki-laki memberikan usul.

"Pertama, kita bungkus IA-san dengan kain, lalu baru kita bawa ramai-ramai ke UKS." ucap laki-laki itu tenang.

Krik krik

"Kau kira kita mau nguburin mayat?"

"Kau mau menyentuh IA-san yang sudah terlanjur terkena semburan Gakupo?"

Krik krik

"Kain mana kain?"

IA-san telah dibawa ke UKS, Gakupo dan Luka juga sudah kembali.

"Lain kali kalau mau bersin langsung lari keluar, jangan sampai jatuh korban lagi." perintah sang guru.

Entah bego atau apa.

Len hanya bisa bengong daritadi, konyol, pikirnya.

"Nah, karena sebentar lagi pelajaran selesai. Saya akan memberi kalian PR. Tuliskan tujuan hidup kalian dan cara mencapainya, kumpulkan pada pertemuan berikutnya." ucap sang guru.

"Mengerti, sensei." jawab murid serempak. Setelah itu guru pun pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Len berpikir keras, tujuan hidupnya? Len tidak pernah memikirkannya. Len hanya menjalani hidupnya pada apa yang terjadi.

Bangun, pergi sekolah, pulang, mempelajari bisnis orang tua, tidur. Itu saja kegiatan Len selama yang dia tahu. Yang dia tahu dia hanya akan melanjutkan bisnis orang tuanya karena dia satu-satunya penerus keluarga Kagamine. Tapi setelah dia kabur dari rumah,

Apa hidupnya akan berubah?

Tiba-tiba Len mendengar suara ketukan di sampingnya, Len melirik sedikit, terlihat Rin sedang menopang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya sibuk mengetukkan pensilnya ke meja. Len bisa melihat Rin sedang menggumamkan sesuatu dari gerak mulut Rin.

Tujuan hidup. Itu yang di gumamkan Rin.

Sepertinya Rin juga bingung dengan tujuan hidupnya.

Sama-sama ga punya tujuan hidup?

"Mikuo... Apa ini?" tanya Len pelan sambil memperhatikan sepiring nasi berwarna coklat—nyaris hitam—yang terletak di depannya.

"Makan aja, enak kok." jawab Mikuo sambil memasukkan sesendok makanan yang sama dengan milik Len ke mulutnya. Demi menjalani hidup yang biasa, Len akhirnya menyendok sesendok nasi itu dan memakannya.

"Enak..." gumam Len pelan. "Itu namanya nasi goreng ala kantin Crypton. Ga seperti nasi goreng yang ada di kantin sekolahmu dulu, yang jujur, nasi goreng sekolahmu bikin enek. Disini meski pelengkapnya ga banyak, tetap terasa enak." jelas Mikuo. Len hanya mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Boleh kami duduk disini? Tempat lain penuh." ucap sebuah suara. "Tentu," jawab Mikuo langsung. Orang itu adalah Luka, dan di sampingnya ada Gakupo. Luka mengambil tempat disamping Len sementara Gakupo disamping Mikuo.

"Udah higenis belum? Katanya pas sadar IA muntah-muntah loh," sindir Mikuo sambil bercanda.

"Ish! Gaku bener-bener menjijikkan! Kasian kan IAnya. Syukur juga aku bawa baju ganti." timpal Luka sambil marah-marah. "Lukacchi, bersin dengan suara keras itu hal yang wajar, kok." ucap Gakupo membela diri. Mikuo berdehem dan menutup telinganya,

"BUKAN MASALAH SUARANYA, BEGO! KUAH DAN SAMBELNYA ITUHLOH YANG JADI MASALAH!" teriak Luka dengan suara melengking. Telinga Len langsung terasa 'ngiiiing-ngiiiiing'(?). "Lukacchi, ngomong pake volume normal aja." ucap Gakupo tenang.

"..dan jangan kasi bonus kuah, aku udah mesan sup kok." lanjut Gakupo lagi. Seketika Luka langsung blushing.

"N-Nee.. Kau Rei, kan? Kita belum berkenalan daritadi. Perkenalkan, namaku Megurine Luka, panggil saja Luka." ucap Luka mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud untuk jabat tangan sebagai tanda sahnya suatu perkenalan.

"Aku Kagene Rei, panggil saja Rei. Salam kenal." balas Len ramah dan menjabati tangan Luka. "Kalau dia Kamui Gakupo, temanku sejak kecil." ucap Luka sambil menunjuk Gakupo yang sedang melahap sebuah roti. "Salam kenal," ucap Gakupo datar, "Hn, salam kenal juga." balas Len ramah.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, tujuan hidupmu apa, Mikuo?" tanya Luka sambil membuka penutup mangkuk supnya. "Memajukan bisnisku, membangun keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Itu saja." jawab Mikuo. "Kalau Gakupo?" tanya Mikuo sambil mengedarkan(?) pertanyaannya. "Memperbesar klan Kamui." jawab Gakupo singkat. "Kalau kau, Lukacchi?" Gakupo mengembalikan pertanyaan pada si penanya.

Luka tersenyum, "Memenuhi samudra dan lautan dengan ikan tuna," jawab Luka semangat sambil menggepalkan tangannya. Bego.

"Mustahil," ucap Mikuo.

"Ikan tuna cuma bisa hidup di akuarium." lanjut Mikuo, sama begonya. Len hanya sweatdrop, seperti beginikah pergaulan Mikuo selama 15 tahun? Meski agak konyol, tapi rasanya... Seru.

Jujur, dia iri pada Mikuo.

Meski dia dan Mikuo sama-sama berasal dari keluarga terpandang dan penting, Mikuo di beri kebebasan untuk bergaul, bebas tapi masih teratur.

Berbeda dengannya yang bahkan percakapan sehari-harinya di sekolah harus menggunakan 'Anda-Saya.'

"Kalau Rei?" tanya Luka. Len menggeleng pelan, "Entahlah," jawab Len. Luka menempelkan ujung sendoknya pada mulutnya. "Susah juga sih buat nentuin tujuan hidup," gumamnya.

"Lahir, sekolah 14 tahun, kalau beruntung nikah kalau engga ya ga nikah, mati. Hidup itu sederhana." ucap Gakupo.

"Engga gitu juga kali,"

PRANG

Suasana kantin yang awalnya ramai dan ribut menjadi hening seketika saat mendengar suara pecahan.

"Sudah mengertikan? Keluar dari sekolah ini! Anak sepertimu seharusnya tidak di lahirkan di dunia ini!"

"Apa masalahmu mencacimakiku begitu, hah? Dasar gadis tiran! Punya masalah apa denganku, hah?! Asal kau tahu, aku tidak punya waktu untuk melayani gadis aneh sepertimu!"

"Wow wow wow," gumam Mikuo sambil berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri kedua gadis yang sedang bertengkar itu, Len, Luka dan Gakupo hanya mengekor.

"Jangan mentang-mentang kau lahir di keluarga kaya, kau bisa bersikap sombong dan angkuh seperti itu! Bangga lahir di keluarga Kaganemika, hah?!" teriak gadis pertama lagi. Len langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis satunya, Rin.

Tapi perhatian Len terpusat pada lengan Rin yang mengeluarkan banyak darah, membuat Len agak ngeri.

Tiba-tiba gadis pertama menarik rambut Rin, Gakupo sebagai murid yang berbadan besar segera menarik gadis pertama menjauh, menghentikan aksi cabut(baca : jambak)nya pada Rin.

"Punya masalah apa denganku, hah? Katakan dengan jelas apa masalahmu sekarang! Sadarlah, orang pertama yang mencari masalah adalah kau! Masalah kalau aku hanya duduk diam di meja sambil makan? Kau saja yang kurang kerjaan, datang-datang menggebrak meja orang dan menumpahkan minuman ke arahku! Cih, dasar gadis aneh." ucap Rin dengan nada tajam.

Gadis itu diam, "Yang kuinginkan hanya kau pergi dari sekolah ini! Jangan terlalu banyak gaya! Aku muak melihat sifat sombong dan angkuhmu!" balas gadis itu.

Rin tersenyum, "Jadi? Kau sirik padaku karena banyak guru yang memujiku meski sikapku ini menyebalkan? Dan jika kau mau protes soal keberadaanku di sekolah ini, ungkapkan saja langsung pada kepala sekolah. Mengerti?" ucap Rin sambil berjongkok, memunguti pecahan piringnya dan membuangnya ke tong sampah terdekat sebelum pergi dari area kantin.

Terlihat beberapa murid bergidik ngeri melihat beberapa tetes darah di lantai, darah Rin.

Setelah beberapa lama, petugas kebersihan sekolah datang dan membersihkan area itu. Dan bel masuk pun berbunyi.

Setelah masuk ke dalam kelas, Len hanya duduk dengan diam. Masih terbayang-bayang banyaknya darah yang mengalir keluar dari lengan Rin tadi, Len juga menoleh ke samping tempat Rin duduk, kosong. Rin masih belum kembali.

Len mengedarkan kembali pandangannya ke sekeliling, semenyebalkan itukah Rin sampai tidak ada yang khawatir padanya? Padahal kalau ucapan Rin tadi benar, yang soal gadis itu datang tiba-tiba dan mengganggunya, berarti Rin tidak bersalah, kan?

'Ah, jangan terlalu khawatir Len. Kalian itu musuh...' batin Len.

Setelah beberapa lama, seorang guru masuk.

"Karena Saya ada urusan, Saya akan memberikan catatan saja. Sekretaris kelas, tolong catat ini di papan tulis dan yang lain mencatat. Jangan ribut, sekian." ucap guru itu buru-buru sambil memberikan beberapa kertas pada sekretaris kelas itu dan berjalan keluar.

Setelah guru keluar, satu kelas langsung bersorak gembira, terkecuali Len yang bengong.

Memangnya ada yang begini? Guru meninggalkan muridnya di kelas? Jujur, di sekolah lama Len tidak ada yang beginian.

PRANG

JDUAGH

Tiba-tiba pandangan Len menjadi buram, samar-samar dia mendengar beberapa orang meneriakkan namanya. Tangannya memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa pening, sesuatu membentur kepalanya, itu yang dia tahu.

"Rei-san? Rei-san? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Pendengaran Len sudah pulih, dia segera menatap sekitar, banyak murid yang sedang menatapnya dengan khawatir. "N-Ng.. Tidak apa-apa.." jawab Len pelan.

"Darah! Darah! Daraaaah!" teriak seorang murid sambil menunjuk kepala Len, merasa aneh, Len melihat tangannya.

Darah.

"Ada yang terluka?" tanya guru yang entah sejak kapan ada di kelas, mungkin karena mendengar suara bising dia kembali kekelas.

"Rei-san terluka!" adu beberapa murid. "Bawa dia ke UKS. Yang lain keluar dari kelas dulu, bahaya karena banyak pecahan kaca disini." perintah sang guru.

Entah kenapa, kok rasanya jadi kayak fanfic horror ya karena banyak darahnya? ._.

Ah bodoh amat, lanjut~

Len segera di antarkan oleh satu orang yang tidak di kenalnya ke UKS, alasannya karena Len belum tahu jalan menuju UKS.

"Permisi," ucap seorang murid sambil membuka pintu UKS. Tidak ada pengawasnya?

Len langsung berjalan masuk, "Aku akan cari pengawasnya, tunggu sebentar ya." ucap murid itu buru-buru sambil berlari keluar.

Len membeku, bisa-bisa darahnya keburu habis.

Len yang panik segera melihat ke kanan-kiri, pandangannya berhenti ketika melihat Rin yang sedang duduk sambil mengobati dirinya sendiri, sedang memperban lengannya.

Merasa di lihat, Rin menolehkan pandangannya pada Len, sebelum melempar sebuah kotak P3K pada Len.

'Bagaimana cara mengobati luka di kepala?' batin Len panik. Awalnya dia ingin meminta bantuan pada Rin, tapi keinginannya langsung sirna begitu Luka muncul sambil mendobrak pintu, di belakangnya terlihat Gakupo dan Mikuo.

"Kenapa belum kau obati? Kau tidak takut mati kehabisan darah gara-gara kepalamu bocor?" tanya Luka sambil memasang wajah horror.

"A-Aku tidak tahu caranya." gumam Len. "Bodoh," ucap Luka sambil berjalan mendekati Len. Len menghela nafas lega, setidaknya dia tidak perlu meminta bantuan Rin, mereka musuh secara tidak langsung.

Luka segera mengambil handuk dan membersihkan luka Len, setelah bersih dia mengambil perban.

Sementara Rin masih sibuk memperban lengannya sendiri yang terkena sayatan besar dan luka dimana-mana.

"Lukacchi, ingat, kau lagi perbanin kepala orang yang terluka, bukan perbanin mayat." ucap Gakupo tenang.

Freeze.

"Mikuo? Kau jago merawat orang sakit, kan?" tanya Luka kemudian. Mikuo mengangguk pelan, "Nah, tolong perbankan kepala Rei." ucap Luka sambil mundur, Len langsung sweatdrop. Tapi setidaknya Luka sudah berusaha.

Setelah beberapa lama, Mikuo selesai memperban kepala Len. Mereka kembali ke kelas.

Len merebahkan dirinya di kasur, dia sudah sampai di apartemetnya sendiri. Kepalanya masih terasa nyut-nyutan akibat luka tadi. Sebenarnya dia merasa agak aneh dengan perban melilit di dahinya, tapi Mikuo bilang jangan di lepas sampai lukanya benar-benar kering, mungkin nanti malam.

Len segera berdiri dan berjalan ke arah cermin kemudian melepas lensa kontaknya, jujur matanya agak terasa aneh ketika memakai lensa kontak. Tapi Len langsung merasa lega begitu lensa kontaknya di lepas.

Len segera berjalan ke arah kamar mandinya dan mandi, sebelum keluar dan memakai baju santainya. Rambutnya masih berwarna hitam karena dia tidak bisa keramas.

Sudah jam 3 sore dan setaunya apartementnya masih menyediakan makan siang. Tapi karena malas memakai lensa kontak, Len akhirnya memilih memasak sendiri.

Len, kau bisa masak?

Tiba-tiba Len menggeleng, memasak bukanlah ide bagus. Karena seumur hidupnya dia bahkan tidak pernah menghidupkan kompor. Dia harus meminta seseorang mengajarinya masak. Dan dia tahu Mikuo bukanlah orang yang tepat, Mikuo bisa memasak, tapi semua menunya pasti mengandung 50% negi.

Menghela nafas, Len kembali pada cerminnya dan memakai lensa kontaknya setelah itu dia berjalan keluar.

Pendengaran Len menajam saat mendengar teriakkan heboh dari apartement sebelahnya, 25. Pintu apartement itu tidak di tutup rapat jadi Len masih bisa mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Kenapa tanganmu bisa begini?" Len hafal suara itu, suara Kaganemika Lenka. Mungkin dia sedang heboh karena Rin pulang dengan tangan di perban?

Len, menguping itu tidak baik loh.

Penasaran dengan jawaban Rin, Len membulatkan tekad nekadnya untuk menguping lebih jauh.

"Ke gores sesuatu waktu perjalanan pulang, tidak apa-apa kok." jawab Rin. Dan Len tahu, kalau Rin berbohong.

Sadar karena perutnya melolong makin keras, Len segera turun ke lantai 1 untuk makan.

Len sudah mendapat sepiring makanan dan dia duduk di salah satu meja kosong di situ, teringat akan PRnya, dia kembali berpikir.

Tiba-tiba handphonenya berbunyi. "Halo?" jawab Len.

"Rei, ada kabar buruk." ucap suara seberang, Mikuo. "Apa?"

"SeeU... Dia pindah ke Crypton juga. Di kelas yang sama."

Seketika Len langsung membeku.

_**~To be Continue~**_

**Author's Territorial**

Okeh, Saia tahu kalau chapter ini ngaco. Tapi ide Saia mengalir bagaikan air di sungai di Jakarta begitu ajah. #plak

Disini Saia buat Gakupo sifatnya kalem tapi idiot, soalnya ribut dan idiot udah terlalu mainstream~! XD #dihajar

Begitupun dengan Luka, agak ribut dan baka :D #prang

Kemudian yang bagian Luka perbanin kepala Len, pas Gakupo bilang 'perbanin kepala orang, bukan perbanin mayat.' Gini loh kalau yang belum ngerti, perbanin mayat itu seperti yang mumi-mumi maksud Saia :3 Biasakan kalo yg mumi itu perbanin satu kepala trus sisain bagian matanya XD #kebanyakan main game horror #plak

Last, thank you for reading dan review sebelumnya~!

Mind to review?

Sign,

Chisami Fuka.


End file.
